fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naazayera Nakano
|status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Magenta |eye color= Teal |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Olive |height= 175.26 cm 5'9 ft. |weight= 63.50 kg 140 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Demons For Hire |previous affiliation= |partners= Avelina D. Draco (Cause she's my favorite) Naazariya (Cause I'm her favorite) |previous partners= |occupation= Co-Captain of Demons For Hire |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Mind Your Motherfucking Business |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Sub-Zero (Grandfather) Naazariya (Grandmother) Naazanko Nakano (Mother) Naazara Nakano (Brother) Zarina Sancho (Lover) |magic= |curse= T'ian Curse |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Naazayera Nakano (中野ナーゼーエラ, Nakano Nāzēera) is a hailing from the barren lands of Desierto. The older twin sister of Nazara Nakano, she serves as Co-Captain of their Demons For Hire organization. Precocious from childhood, Yera would spend her days tinkering with her highly coveted curse, or punishing (usually killing) her brother for his perceived stupidity. An effective fighter, she is known as the in some circles for her erratic and destructive behavior, the only consistency being her foul language. She would later join her aunt in the modeling industry, using it as a means to satiate her own lust while getting the funds needed to expand her manufacturing business. Appearance .]] Personality Perhaps the most accurate portrayal of Naazayera is that of a joker mentality. She is socially witty, heavy on pranks, will perpetually tease, prod and generally irritate her family members. Naaza says that life would be far too boring otherwise. The demoness relishes being the center of attention while regularly torturing her baby brother, who tends to be the victim of such affairs. Though she claims that is how she lavishes her love upon her younger sibling. Nevertheless, she is shown to be fiercely protective of him, readily dismissing her parents after they completely ignored his need for direction. In regards to her parents, she holds zero affection for them, having spent most of her time with her grandparents. This was due in large part to her ferocious demeanor as a child; even in the womb she was responsible for breaking several of her mother's ribs due to the fire she held inside. As such, the child was readily separated from her parents, who she commonly likens to marshmallows, chickens, or bastards. It is noted prolonged exposure to her dear grandmother has caused her opinions of her parents to reflect the elder demon's. Nevertheless, Naaza admits that her mother must not be completely spineless if she survived giving birth to her. Likewise, she holds a high respect for the power her grandmother displays, particularly her destructive prowess. A core portion of her ambition is to surpass the woman she considers her true mother, finding Naazariya to be the primary example of how to lead her life. Unfortunately, due to her (and a lesser extent Vasilisa), the woman has inherited a vicious potty mouth. Her brother is quoted as saying that she can utter enough curses to make a nun sweat. However, most of her family tends to overlook such a trait since many of them share it. Though Vas believes she could skin a cat with that murderous tongue of hers. Yet Naaza's great-aunt secretly takes pride in such a fact. Perhaps the most notable component of Naazayera is her thirst for entropy and how she relishes the fundamental principles of anarchy. She is one known for stirring up trouble on a regular basis, casually eliminating that should be left alone. Sometimes Naaza will annihilate things that irritate her, ignoring their value to society. Often pursuing a one-sided termination plan, murdering every associate that could be found, exhibiting a thoroughness that her mother doesn't see. Nevertheless, she displays insightful wisdom on what targets to destroy, possessing advanced knowledge on their value to the larger society. Skillfully predicting potential trajectories should their absence be made known. Thus, Naaza possesses a powerful cunning, knowing exactly how to achieve her desired effects on the lands that strike her fancy. Disguising her shrewdness with the magnificent wanton destruction that her grandmother adores. Moreover, Naaza is well-versed in psychological warfare, portraying her acts of callous murder in ways that incite further anger, perpetuating the campaign for internal civil wars and external combat. Likewise, she is one for misdirection, utilizing symbols and other recognizable artifacts to pin blame on others. Naazayera can even mimic the type of deaths given by specific groups, further justifying their hand in such affairs. Often she'll play among them, working them into a vigor of rage whenever it appears the flames of war have died down. Once satisfied that they'll continue as intended, Naaza will recede to the background once more. Contrary to her foul mouth and brash demeanor, Naaza is quite a worldly individual, displaying a fascination with various subjects and topics. The woman acts as a historian of sorts, studiously documenting civilizations and organizations before leveling them. Having a peculiar fixation on being the sole witness to their demise. Duly eliminating every potential secondary and tertiary observer without fail. She credits her grandfather with fostering this interest, making use of a powerful memory to further retain all that she sees. However, this preference can be seen as a part of a larger pattern pertaining to uniqueness. She vehemently despises imitation in any shape or form. Rather, she is the type who will pursue the hard way, trailblazing her own path as opposed to taking one that is worn from many feet. Even if said opportunity was easier. She believes that something easily done is not worth doing, wanting to be an existence that cannot be easily replicated if at all. Causing her to clash with the work smarter not harder sentiment at times. Likewise, she can be found reading dense novels such as War and Peace, often loaned these materials by her grandaunt, who desires for her favorite great-niece to learn as much about the world as possible. Though Naazayera view the narratives as a way of boosting her destructive creativity, making use of the knowledge attained to further her own prowess in annihilating those that dare oppose her. Occasionally, her brother will make fun of the demoness, noting how odd it is to find a diabolical individual like herself quietly reading. The result: a book sent flying at his head with a stream of colorful curses following. Nonetheless, she's unabashedly pursues this activity, using it as a way to ignore Nazara when he proves too irritating. Should he persist, she'll simply send him packing to Hell's Core before returning to her book. History Abilities Curse Prowess Immense Curse Power: T'Ian Curse T'Ian Curse: This is perhaps the aspect that makes Naazayera truly unique if not coveted. Though she provided intrigue based upon her descent from Sub-Zero, curiosity would be truly fostered when she first displayed signs of this ability. Given its rarity, her forebear would began contacting the child in the latter's dreamscape, perhaps wondering how strongly the curse had taken. Only to note that it bloomed as fully as expected, perhaps even surpassing her expectations. Nevertheless, she would become one of many teachers the young demoness had as she began utilizing this curse on a regular basis. Naaza is already well-versed in the defensive aspect of this attribute, swallowing the attacks of others with ease while more than happy to return the favor. Notably, her appearance when utilizing the curse is altered in to the shape of dancing flame, encompassing the woman and often leading opponents to believe she is a fire type. Likewise, such armaments increase in their prominence after absorbing the adversary's offensive. Indeed, the design is a representation of her version of the curse, namely its versatility and changeability. While she can activate the more traditional version that closely mimics her ancestor's design, Naaza chooses not to, hating the idea of imitation. Even if she secretly admires the gauntlets and unruffled durability Shai'nefer's version inspires; its otherworldliness also scores high marks from the younger demon. Motivating her to continue working on her variant to reach such heights. Alas, Naazayera revels in the fact that she out of all individuals inherited a phenomenon that hadn't occurred in generations. Relationships Nazara Nakano Perhaps the most notable thing about their interactions is the constant beatdowns she imparts on him. Though they are the result of many reasons, the most common thread is Nazara's perverseness. Often prone to thinly veiled comments that are clearly inappropriate, resulting in a poleaxing, a karate chop to the head, an elbow in the stomach, or a simple pulverizing. She notes that part of her reading is to come up with new ways to punish him so she can ease her own boredom. Nevertheless, she considers him a complete idiot that is perpetually hopeless. However, Naaza is also trying to raise him to be something decent that their grandmother can be proud of, and not a forsaken "ass-kisser". Thus, she joined him on his endeavors to keep the guy from attempting something stupid; though she'll occasionally allow him to act the fool for the sake of her own entertainment. Likewise, hanging out with him gives her the opportunity to travel, something the demoness's great-aunt recommended. Nevertheless, despite his occasional stupidity, Naazayera doesn't hesitate to claim him as her sibling. Noting that only she is allowed to berate and belittle him. Others that attempt the same often find themselves awaiting entry into the next life. Trivia *Her appearance is based on fan-art of Katarina Du Couteau from League of Legends. Additionally, Ingrid Bernstein from Freezing is used for her younger years.